The Sound of Her Voice
by Megan Faye
Summary: Elliot vents in the dark as her voice echoed in her head.....but....how does she sound? I'm forgetting her voice so quickly.....Due to request, Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Elliot stared around his empty apartment. It wasn't vacent of things, it lacked happiness, laughter, and Olivia. He looked around. There were pictures, the table she'd given him when he moved in, her old futon. She was everywhere, but nowhere. All Elliot saw were reminders that she'd left. He had no idea as to when or if he would see his best friend again.

"How could you?" he asked the ceiling. In his mind he was talking to God, but at this point, he wasn't sure anymore if there _was _a God. "You took away my family, and my Olivia. HOW COULD YOU FUCKING TAKE THEM?" he screamed. Elliot wasn't a man to cry, but tonight, the tears poured over without him even trying to stop them. He hated her for leaving. "How could you fucking leave me, Liv? Did you think I could survive on my own here?" he asked her, as though she could hear him. Elliot was losing touch with his own life.

"I didn't do this to hurt you, Elliot," she would have told him.

"Why the hell would you leave?"

"I had to. They needed me, El." He could almost hear her voice.

"I need you."

"I'll try to come home to you." Her voice echoed in his head.

"I hate you for leaving me. I fucking hate you!" he whispered into the dark. "Why didn't I tell you that I love you? Would you have stayed?"

"You don't hate me, El. You couldn't tell me you loved me because you are my partner, and no. I would have gone because that is my job."

"I love you so much, Olivia," he said to the empty apartment. He searched the dark for answers, but her voice left his head. He had forgotten exactly what she sounded like.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had gone by since she left. Elliot found himself hiding pictures of her from his veiw. The sight of her made his stomach hurt. She left him. How could she leave him? They were friends, partners, and so much more that remained undefined. And now he sat alone in his apartment hoping her voice would find its way into his head, as it did most nights. He wondered what she would have done different than Dani, and in his head, he played things out. Andrew wouldn't have had a chance to murder the man they were trying to collar for rape. He had a mental chat with her about what he figures she'd have done differently.

"Where were you today, Olivia?" he asked the darkness that surrounded him.

"Why? What happened?" she would have asked, had she been there.

"That girl needed you, and we're going to lose her case because you wanted to play house with the Feds."

"Elliot," she would have groaned. "I'm doing this for myself. Can't you just accept that I am gone?"

"No! I can't!"

"I know. Its the only reason we're talking right now. Because you are fucking crazy."

"I'm not crazy, Olivia."

"Oh yeah? Then who you talking to? I'm God-knows-where and you are alone in that dark hell-hole of an apartment. Yeah, you're Mr. Sanity." Elliot shook her voice from his head. He was doing this to himself. She didn't even sound like Olivia any more, her voice had left his head almost completely. Elliot stood to go find a beer some where in his little hole-in-the-wall apartment. As he neared the kitchen, keys were turning in his lock. He figured Maureen, or perhaps Kathleen, would be checking up on him. Dani didn't have a key, and the only other person who did was-

"Olivia?" he gasped. She was standing in his apartment, in the flesh, and she was beautiful.

"Hey, my apartment was rented out while I was gone. I figured you'd still be at-" Elliot pulled her into a crushing hug that pushed the air from her. "Can't...breath..."

"Sorry," he said, loosening his grip. "Where the _hell_ were you?"

"In court all day, saving our case." Elliot stepped back finally.

"Really?"

"Guilty on all charges," she grinned. Olivia pulled at her pony tail and let her long hair loose about her shoulders

"And the feds?"

"I, uh, I was the worst undercover agent, El," she said, chuckling. "Ended up with a job offer from the people who arrested me at a protest. Got called in for an SVU consult when they thought our group was responsible for a murder."

"I take it you solved it-"

"And saved a few lives."

"You're a great cop."

"And a horrible fed." Elliot laughed. He realized they were standing in the dark still, her keys in the door, which was still opened.

"Go get comfortable. I'll get us something to drink." She flipped the switch, and cockroaches scurried around, hiding under pizza boxes. She screamed a quick yelp. "I haven't been home much. I sleep in the cribs mostly," he sighed. "Let's...go...out for dinner. We'll get a hotel, and I'll de-ick my place tomorrow."

"Yeah...let's go before the hostil take-over begins," she said, laughing at the filth-hole as they left. "Men are so gross," Olivia laughed as they walked down to the elevator. "Why you ataring at me, Stabler?"

"I missed that."

"Me?"

"Your voice. I missed the sound of your voice." Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Whaaat?"

"You are full of it, Elliot."

"But you love me for it!" She rolled her eyes again and stepped onto the elevator.


End file.
